


The Empress

by Saro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/pseuds/Saro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empress, Feferi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bladeCleaner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/gifts).



> Thinking about an adult Feferi lead to an association with the Empress tarot card, and I just kind of ran with it. I always liked seeing adult Feferi designs, so I had a lot of fun coming up with my own, and combining it with some of the traditional elements of the Empress card (e.g., the twelve-starred crown). I hope that you enjoy this, even though it's a little bit silly (and possibly trite).


End file.
